Songfic il n'y a pas d'amour heureux
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme, ni sa force, ni sa faiblesse, ni son coeur." Un de mes poèmes préférés d'Aragon, c'était obligé que j'en fasse un yullen. Ceci n'est PAS une death-fic, même si ça y ressemble. Fic pour l'anniversaire de ChibiKitsu !


Hello c'est Yosshi-chan!!! Chuis emballée, j'ai eu plein (5) reviews pour ma fic Naruto et 2 autres pour mes parodies de contes de fée, alors je poste une nouvelle fic pour attirer encore plus de lecteurs!! Bwahahaha!!! (rire diabolique style Komui).

Ceci est une song-fic (bah maintenant que j'y pense… « song-fic » ça compte aussi pour les poèmes ?) yullen écrite pour l'anniversaire de ChibiKitsu (qui tombe en juillet, mais ça fait un moment que j'écris, et je publie seulement maintenant...)

C'est pas très drôle, mais faut savoir que je suis pas tout le temps joyeuse et rigolote... Ceci est triste et dramatique (j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, juré!) mais ce n'est pas une death-fic. Cela m'aurait fait trop mal de tuer mes persos chéris...

Disclaimer: Dgm est à notre vénérée Katsura Hoshino. La diane française (recueil d'où j'ai tiré ce poème) est à Aragon. Mais le coup de blues est à moi, et cette fic en est le résultat. Enjoy!

Note: si à certains moment, le texte en gras est décalé, c'est pour conserver les alexandrins (oui, j'écris mes commentaires _à l'intérieur_ d'un vers)

**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**

**(Aragon)**

**Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son coeur **

Je me croyais fort, je me croyais grand, je me croyais tellement, tellement mieux que le commun des mortels.

** Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix**

Moi, Yuu Kanda, le Japonais le plus honorable de ma génération, mort crucifié sur un mur de brique par une Noah deux fois plus petite que moi.

**Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie**

Tu te souviens la dernière fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras ? Moi non. Ça fait si longtemps. Que t'ai-je dit avant de partir me faire tuer ? T'ai-je dit que je t'aimais ? Certainement pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je dis.

**Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce**

Ma vie, notre vie n'est pas ce qu'elle est censée être. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous entredéchirés ? Combien de fois fus-je sur le point de te tuer, de me tuer, de nous tuer, consumé par la douleur ? Combien de fois…

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit d'heureux entre nous. Rien que des larmes. Je me souviens encore du goût des tiennes. Les miennes, qu'en sais-je ? je n'ai jamais pleuré.

**Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes  
Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin  
A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin  
Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désoeuvrés incertains**

J'ai dû rater quelque chose quelque part. Ce n'était pas censé déraper à ce point. Je n'étais pas censé n'être qu'un Exorciste, qu'un soldat, qu'un pion à la solde du Vatican. Je n'étais pas censé mourir si tôt… Ma vie n'aurait pas dû se résumer à _ça_.

**Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes**

Mes yeux me brûlent. Je me retiens, encore et toujours, pour cet honneur de pacotille. L'honneur, quelle sombre blague. On est tous dans la même déchéance le jour de la mort. Qui saura si je pleure maintenant ? Qui prendra garde à mon visage cadavérique baigné de larmes ? Toi, peut-être. Si seulement tu tenais à moi.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Il n'y a même pas eu d'amour entre nous. Peut-être voulions-nous simplement un peu de compagnie. Pour ne pas se perdre dans l'océan nauséabond de la solitude.

**Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure**

Je me convaincs que je ne t'aime pas mon amour. Non, je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais mon amour, tu m'entends de là où tu es ? Comment aimer ? Ça fait bien trop mal.

**Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé**

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, et je ne te le dirai jamais, mais il y a une place pour toi dans mon cœur. Une place où tu pourras te cacher pour pleurer quand tu auras trop mal. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est mon cœur qui décide pour moi.

**Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent**

Tu te souviens quand je te disais que tu étais si mignon, si beau, si tendre ? Je me débrouillais toujours pour que tu n'entendes pas. Puisque je ne t'aime pas. Puisqu'on n'est ensemble que pour tromper l'ennui. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour voir dans mes yeux à quel point je tenais à toi. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'imaginer que je t'aimais. Et tu ne savais jamais ce que je disais. Tu ne voyais jamais mes lèvres trembler. Tu ne voyais jamais l'amour se dépérir au coin de ma bouche. Tu ne regardais jamais.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Je ne t'aime pas. Et j'en suis triste à mourir. M'as-tu seulement aimé, toi ? Il n'y a pas d'amour, et aucun de nous n'est heureux. Cette nuit je meurs dans le noir, et je ne sais même pas me souvenir de quand tu as souri en ma présence.

**Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard**

Dieu, si Vous existez, regardez-moi. Regardez comme je meurs, moi qui fus Votre serviteur. Seigneur, voyez le sang qui s'écoule, déjà froid, de mes veines ouvertes. Je n'ai même pas vingt ans, Père. Voyez Votre enfant que Vous avez assassiné. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de connaître la vie, le bonheur, toutes ces choses si lointaines… Regardez-moi, ne me fuyez pas du regard. Regardez ce cœur qui s'arrête de battre, regardez ce cœur qui n'a jamais aimé… C'est donc ça la vie qu'on me réservait ? Que Vous me réserviez ?

**Que pleurent dans la nuit nos coeurs à l'unisson**

Je me sens pleurer. Je me demande si tu pleures aussi, à l'autre bout du monde. Que cette nuit soit notre dernière, que nous pleurions à deux ma mort…

**Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson  
Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson  
Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare**

Je m'entends chanter de ma voix faible cette chanson, cet air que tu murmurais parfois, le matin. Tu te souviens ? C'était si doux, si beau… et la force me manque, je pleure de nouveau, je ne t'entendrai plus jamais chanter. Je meurs et c'est le temps des regrets, de tous ces petits riens qui font que je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus pour toi. J'aurais dû te dire plus souvent que j'aimais ta voix, que ton rire me faisait frissonner de bonheur, j'aurais dû te prendre plus souvent dans mes bras, j'aurais dû respirer plus souvent ton odeur. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû tant de choses que j'en perds le compte. J'aurais dû essayer de t'aimer parce que je me rends compte que c'est trop tard. Quelle idiotie. Mon cœur se brise comme si tu m'avais quitté, alors que c'est moi qui pars. Parce que peut-être que je t'aime un peu.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Je t'aime un peu mais pas assez. Pas assez pour en être satisfait. Pas assez pour être heureux de te voir. Pas assez pour te prendre contre moi et te le dire à l'oreille. Mais suffisamment pour pleurer. Suffisamment pour vouloir vivre encore. Mais trop, je t'aime trop pour être heureux.

**Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur**

Je t'aime donc je te hais. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'asservir mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me détruire de tes sourires ? De me prendre dans tes filets et de me laisser mourir de douleur, fou d'amour et de haine ?

**Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri**

Tout mon être se consume, je me sens partir, souffrant comme si tu m'avais roué de coups. J'ai mal, j'ai mal… Rien ne protège de la souffrance d'aimer… rien.

**Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri**

Vois, toi si beau aux yeux d'argent, si doux aux cheveux de soie, vois comme tu m'as tué de l'intérieur. Mon cœur se fane et jamais plus, même si je réchappe de la mort, je ne veux aimer.

**Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie**

Sauf si… Sauf si toi tu le veux. Mais qui voudrait de _moi _? Qui serait assez fou pour tenir à un monstre de mon espèce ?

**Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs**

Je m'entends pleurer encore et j'entends d'autres larmes se mêler aux miennes. Doucement je sombre dans la démence puisque je vois ton visage d'ange devant le mien, ruisselant de larmes. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Voilà que je parle aux hallucinations… de toute façon, j'agonise, alors… qu'est-ce que ça change que je devienne fou ?

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Pourquoi, pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi suis-je hanté par une hallucination qui a ton visage et qui dit m'aimer ? Et pourquoi pleuré-je, moi qui n'attends que ça ? Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal d'aimer ?

_**Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux**_

Ton fantôme s'approche, toujours pleurant et mes larmes se mêlent aux siennes tandis qu'il m'embrasse. A ce moment seulement je comprends. Ce n'est pas un fantôme, ce n'est que toi et c'est déjà trop pour mon cœur. Tu es là, devant moi, contre moi, à un souffle de mon visage et tu pleures avec moi. J'entends confusément ma voix murmurer des _je t'aime_ désordonnés et je t'entends me répondre et je t'aime et tu m'aimes et doucement, pour ne pas, pour ne plus me blesser, tu me détaches et me prends dans tes bras et je pleure encore dans ton cou, parce que je t'aime, parce que tu m'aimes et parce qu'aucune larme ne nous séparera plus jamais.

Lentement, doucement, tu me portes loin de la mort, parmi les vivants et je te regarde tendrement et toi, le maudit de toujours, je te bénis à jamais parce que je t'aime et que ça me suffit pour oublier toutes les autres peines.

Fin.

**Yosshi : **Je vous l'avais dit, Kanda est pas mort!!

**Kanda : **Il aurait plus manqué que ça, tiens. Tch.

**Allen :** Bouhou c'est triste!!

**Naru : **Viens, petit frère! Je vais te consoler!! Méchant Kanda qui te fait pleurer, kssss!

**Kanda : **J'ai l'air d'un... d'un être humain!

**Yosshi : **T'as raison, c'est OOC...

**Naru : **Déjà, c'est OOC de mettre Kanda avec Allen.

**Chibi : **Mais-euh! Vive le yullen!!

**Naru : **Nan! C'est mieux le yuvi!!

**Kanda : **Je tue la quelle en premier ? Celle qui me fait pleurer, celle qui veut me mettre avec Moyashi, ou celle qui veut que le baka usagi me viole?

**Yosshi : **Reviews ? (j'ai une autre song-fic yullen en réserve, je la publie que si j'ai des reviews... nyark nyark)


End file.
